<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390870">Stubborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop doesn't know the meaning of the word 'rest'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benny didn’t miss the way Cary had been sneezing all evening. “Allergies,” Cary tried to wave off his concern, but when he started coughing in his sleep, Benny knew something was up. And he was hot to the touch- well, hotter than usual, anyway. So when he tried to get up at 5AM the next morning to start getting ready for work, Benny grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. “Ben, what the heck-”</p><p>“You’ve got a fever,” Benny mumbled. “Can’t tell me you don’t, otherwise this-” he tugged on Cary’s arm- “wouldn’t have worked. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Ben, I have to work-”</p><p>“Alastar’s a big boy, he can handle the precinct himself today.”</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em> sick.”</p><p>Benny cracked an eye open, glaring at him. “The hell you aren’t. <em>I</em> got too hot last night, and that’s saying something.” That gave Cary pause. He realized he <em>hadn’t</em> been tangled with Benny when he woke- the spaceman was always clinging to him at night, always cold. “B. I know you take pride in your attendance record, but I think they’ll forgive you for taking a day off to make sure you don’t get worse. Just relax, would you?”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>Benny cut him off with a growl and reached across him to grab his phone, typing up a short text and sending it to Alastar. “There. You’ve officially called out for the day.”</p><p>“<em>Ben</em>.”</p><p>“Stars, you’re stubborn,” Benny huffed back. “Am I going to have to sit on you to make sure you stay in bed?”</p><p>“…You weigh like eighty pounds.”</p><p>“You know the gravity thing works in reverse too, right?” Cary glared at him. Benny glared right back. Cary’s phone beeped with an incoming message.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for letting me know Benny, I’ll mark him down for sick leave when I get in.</em>
</p><p>“There, see? Alastar agrees. You’re staying home today.”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.”</p><p>Benny only got perhaps another half an hour of rest, before Cary heaved an aggravated sigh and pushed himself out of bed. Several minutes later, he heard water running and dishes clinking.</p><p>“Man Upstairs, grant me patience,” Benny growled before stumbling out from under the covers to follow him. “Stubborn idiot.” He stalked out into the kitchen. “Do you seriously not know the meaning of the word ‘relax’?”</p><p>“I don’t like just sitting around doing nothing.”</p><p>“That’s it.” Cary yelped when Benny’s arms wrapped around his middle and the feeling of weightlessness tingled through him. “Ben, what-?!” Benny dragged him over to the couch and dropped him down on it, and it was like the last reserves of his energy were sapped, his limbs heavy like lead. “What the hell-”</p><p>“The world’s not going to end just cause you’re not <em>doing something</em>.” Benny put his hands on his hips, but at a mere five foot seven, with wild bedhead and clad only in his cartoon spaceship boxers, he didn’t make a very intimidating figure. Cary made a valiant effort not to laugh, and just barely managed to succeed. “Now. I’m going to get you some ibuprofen for that fever, and you are going to <em>chill</em>.”</p><p>He stared hard at Benny for a moment longer, then gave up with a sigh, sinking more comfortably into the couch. “Alright, you win.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>